


Hot Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is my first time writing a Reylo fanfic sooooo I'm sorry if it's bad, hope you enjoyed it anyways. Also let's just pretend Ben's not dead •-•
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Hot Chocolate

It's a cold winter night. The rain pours down outside and lands on the windows, each raindrop making a sound. They join into an orchestra of 'pitter patter' as they each fall.  
Rey grabs the cold milk from the refrigerator, pouring it into a red mug. She places it in the microwave and presses start as she watches as it spins around. She takes the packet of peppermint hot chocolate and places it on the counter. 

The microwave lets out a 'beep' to let  
Rey know the milk is ready. She takes it out and sets it on the counter next to the packet of hot chocolate. She tears open the packet, pours in the mixture, and mixes. She could smell the peppermint already. Rey loved everything peppermint, and you would often catch her eating peppermints, drinking peppermint hot chocolate, and peppermint bark? She loved that stuff. She mixes, adds a little sugar, and tastes it. The chocolatey drink was delicious to her. She picks up her mug and walks over to the living room. 

Sitting on the couch is Ben, Rey comes to snuggle up next to him with her hot chocolate.  
"You sure you didn't want any? I could've made you one." she says.  
"No Rey, I've told you a million times, I don't like hot chocolate." Ben replies.  
"Aww, come on! Just try a little, you'll like it. I promise!" Rey says.  
"Okay… fine. But just a little." Ben says with a sigh. Rey hands him the little red cup and whispers, "Careful. It's hot." Ben takes the mug and takes a tiny sip.   
He smiles and blushes. "It's good. I guess."  
"See? I told you you'd like it." She smiles at him.  
"I have something for you. Close your eyes." Ben says.  
"Huh? Okay." Rey closes her eyes and Ben takes a shopping bag from behind the couch.  
"Here you go…" he says, handing Rey an enormous bar of peppermint bark.  
"Awww Ben! You didn't have to do that… thanks!"   
She blushes and kisses him while snuggling up next to him. Ben kisses her back, and they sit on the couch together for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a Reylo fanfic sooooo I'm sorry if it's bad, hope you enjoyed it anyways. Also let's just pretend Ben's not dead •-•


End file.
